


Today Was a Fairytale

by ClaireFisher



Series: Spencer O'Hana [3]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Dinner Date, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Jules is so in love, Marriage, Romance, Shawn is the best hubby EVER, Shules, Surprises, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: Maybe it was the way Shawn was kissing her or all the love he had for her, Juliet couldn't tell apart. But, that night was just like a fairy tale.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: Spencer O'Hana [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059809
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Today Was a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!! Happy Valentine's Day!!
> 
> In the spirit of this day filled with so much love, I bring you a Shules little fic!! And why not married Shules for an extra special warm feeling in our hearts? So here we have these cuties and Shawn being the adorable, dorky, awesome hubby he is!! 
> 
> As you noticed, this is part of my series exploring Shules embarking on their married life! Also, it was deeply inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Today Was a Fairytale", which holds a very special place in my heart and brings so many good memories! I had to write something down with it! 
> 
> That all said, I hope you all enjoy it, and please, leave a comment if you feel like it! I'll love to know your opinions, thoughts, suggestion, or anything else!
> 
> Thank you all for reading <3

“Jules I want to take you on a first date.”

Lowering down the hairbrush in her hand and resting it on the sink, Juliet tore her eyes from her reflection at her bathroom mirror, to turn and face her husband behind her, a happy grin painted on his face as he bounced on his heels, bottled excitement exuding from his body. 

“Shawn, you do realize we’re married, right? “

“Yes. Your point is?”

“Well, I guess we’re way past the first date stage, don’t you think?”

“Well my doodle pumpkin, let me elaborate. I want to take you on a first date, on February  _ 14th _ , as a  _ baby mommy _ . “

“Oh.”

Her lips rounded, acknowledgment settling while a deep, warm love crept its way from her heart to embrace her entire body at the sight of that lovable face of her husband, with his sheepish smile and ingenue adoration over her.

Still to this day, after so many years, so many adventures and tortuous paths, Shawn remains capable of wobbling her legs with only a faint smile, curling her toes at a simple  _ I love you, _ and deepening her love for him solely doing the small little things.

For sure Shawn was a hurricane, often too agitated and hyperactive to stand still and be engrossed in a single activity per time, causing chaos wherever he went, more than once forgetting about things and people on the way.

But he never forgets her.

Not once.

She’s the one who Shawn never misses a detail, never forgets a smile, never lets the opportunity of blowing her mind pass, never lets her forget how much he loves her, never ceases to amaze her. 

“So… What do you say? It’s a date?”

“Shawn…”

There, she let his name slip out into that soft, loving manner that swells her husband’s heart to levels she couldn't begin to understand. Each time she says his name, calls for him, Shawn is reminded that, indeed, she picked him. He is the lucky winner of her heart and her most deep affection. 

She picked him, not some random loser. 

Juliet, née O’Hara, but now Spencer, carried his last name and chose him to trail life alongside, to share the burden of the heavy days and the joy of the light ones. To allow him to love her, to try and do everything, and more, he could to reach her expectations, and provide what she deserves. 

He was the one she chose to be the father of her babies and for that, and so many other things, Shawn would forever cherish the moment she stole that kiss on Declan’s foyer so many moons ago. 

“Jules…”

Trying to copy her tone, he repeated her name, just to see her lips open in a smile, eyes twinkling in blue under the strips of the golden sun coming from their bedroom window.

“You know you do-”

“Nah. Jules. Before you continue. I know that, since little Starfish here was announced to the world, you’ve been sort of  _ forgotten _ . I mean… It’s baby this and baby that. People have already started giving gifts to the kid, which is kind of alarming considering we have zero space in this loft, but no one has been asking how  _ you’re _ doing.” 

By this point, Juliet, who would blame it on the pregnancy hormones, felt her eyes glisten with unspilled tears, wonderstruck by the consideration and care Shawn had over her, completely ignoring the fact that Shawn was already calling their unborn child Starfish, and the discussions bound to happen regarding naming rights. 

“Don’t get me wrong. I love this kid a whole darn much. Spencer babies are always gorgeous and I’m sure he or she will knock people’s socks out with such utter beauty. But... more important and beautiful than our baby is their mom. So let me take you out, to make this night all about you.”

“Shawn...”

There, again, the way she spoke his name, those deep pools staring at him so adoringly made his breath fault a bit, pretty much like the first time he had set eyes on her, causing his mind to be rushed with flashbacks of their story, those precious moments carved in time, attesting their love, her love for him. 

Moving closer to her, Shawn dried a falling tear he was sure she hadn't noticed, leaving his hand on her cheek, feeling her lean into his touch. 

“What do you say, babe?”

She smiled. Putting her hand above the one resting on her cheek, Juliet leaned in, connecting her lips on his, kissing Shawn with the same amount of love, compassion, and care she felt him shower her with, being it with his words, actions, or touch. 

Happily compiling, Shawn kissed her back, allowing his body to melt just like his wife was, hands caressing her back as she wrapped his neck in her delicate grip, her sweet scent involving him in a welcoming sense of safety and grounding, causing him to love all her more. 

Gently, she broke her lips from his, a goofy smile coloring her face, as she felt like a teenager after kissing her longtime crush, prospects of their first date already causing her stomach to revolve in butterflies and flurry. 

Guess even that Shawn could do to her. After so many dates, dinners, time spent side by side, and he still accomplished his goal of making her feel like this would be, indeed, their first rendezvous. 

Expectantly, his eyes were glued on hers, green and bright. 

“Is that a yes, Mrs. Spencer?”

She grinned, arms never leaving his neck. 

“Pick me up at 6.”

“Not a minute later.”

Elated, Shawn kissed her once more and started to ramble on, muttering to himself really, the upcoming night and its planning. 

Valentine’s Day would be only a couple of days ahead but, knowing her husband the way she did, Juliet knew that he could have a year's length before the deadline and still wouldn’t be time enough.

She wondered when he had first started planning that whole ordeal, but, more preoccupied with the bubbling happiness in her heart and what she would be wearing to their date, Juliet let other thoughts fly out of her mind, focusing solely on making sure that Shawn too felt just as special and loved as he made her feel. 

After the arrangements were settled, Juliet patiently waited day after the day of that last week until Sunday came, glorious and bright, setting her heart on a thrilling expectation. 

Shawn made sure to give her an entire day by herself. 

Turning off her alarm clock, to make sure she would sleep as much as she wanted, Shawn left before sunrise, but not without preparing a special breakfast for her, with pineapple pancakes and a big slice of red velvet cake, courtesy of her favorite bakery in town, alongside with a clearly handmade card. 

Although the doodles on the cover tended to set her mind in believing in Shawn's faulting ability towards arts and crafts, the sketch portrait of her inside, of a moment she hasn’t realized he had captured a few weeks back when they went to the beach, reminded her, just like the wall in her office with his glorious painting, of how talented her husband is.

Along with those gifts, he left specific instructions for her to enjoy her day and that, as promised, that would be their first date, therefore he would only be back at their loft by the set hour.

So, Juliet enjoyed her bachelorette day and took all her time to get ready, trying to look her best, after all, it was her first date, wasn’t it?

Time flew by, the hours not long enough for her to get ready. To her surprise, there was the sound of her doorbell precisely at 6 P.M. 

Checking her appearance on the entrance’s mirror one last time, she made her way towards the exit, joy bubbling deep inside her.

Standing there, at their door, handsome, helpless grinning at her, Shawn greeted her, and Juliet felt like she was falling in love with him all over again. A deep feeling in her gut telling her that this Valentine’s Day would be a memorable one. 

“Woah, you look beautiful, Sweetheart.”

And the way he was looking at her, how his eyes shone, the sheer sincerity, caused her to blush hard, reminding Juliet of all the times he had said she was pretty when she looked like a complete mess. 

It didn’t matter if she was in her comfy pj's and without makeup, or if she was just getting ready in the morning, he would always make a compliment on her appearance. Even after some undesired trip to her toilet, compliments of some morning sickness, which she experienced shortly, thank God, Shawn would say she was pretty. 

When she asked him why he said it was because she was growing a freaking human inside of her, and that was enough to make her the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

She cried a little that day. 

Tucking a strand of her blond hair behind her ear, Juliet smiled timidly, feeling her heart jump around inside her chest. 

Little did she know how much it swelled Shawn’s heart. To see her affection over him, to see that smile and her blushing. To see his Jules without the wall she rises around her every day before heading to work, afraid of being seen as less than the terrific Head Detective she is due to her soft heart. To get to see her vulnerable side, the one that allows him to protect her, to be her knight in shining armor while she plays the damsel in distress. 

Only around him, Juliet would be completely transparent. Would be girly and mushy. Would giggle and dance around, would laugh at his stupid jokes and allow him to baby her, to hold her close, and when life got too hard, too painful, to break down inside his arms. She would let Shawn comfort her and try and take all her sorrow away, to kiss her and hold her tight until she falls asleep, safe and sound. 

“Thanks, Shawn. So do you.”

His dark grey T-shirt clung just in the right spots and brought some joviality to him that reminded Juliet of the old days, when they were so young and unaware, still dancing around each other stupidly, without a clue that, almost ten years later, they would be right there, in front of  _ their _ house, heading to  _ their _ car. 

“You like it? What about the hair? Perfect, isn’t it?”

She nodded, smiling at his goofy adoration over what he claimed to be his best feature. 

“Spotless.”

“My dear Kangaroo paste never failed at me.” 

For someone who usually was all over the place, changing his mind and opinions at a flash when regarding unimportant things, Shawn was a keeper when it came to the important ones. To the things that matter. Let it be his hair gel, his favorite fruit, the route he takes to his office every single morning, the way he would wake up with a smile and a kiss prepared for her, regardless if he was mad or happy at her. 

Giggling softly, Juliet accepted Shawn's extended hand, intertwining her fingers in his right away, letting him lead them outside their house towards the open street. For a change, the San Francisco weather gave her a break, approaching a tropical climate almost ideal for a Miami girl, gracing her with a warm night, pleasant enough to allow her to put on a dress. 

The light fabric danced with the breeze, the baby pink color accentuating the peachy tone of her skin, sunkissed on the shoulders, exposed in the spaghetti straps. The cut of the garment was tight until the point of her waits, opening in a flowy skirt, which caused her stomach to be accentuated, not enough for people to realize she was pregnant, after all, she was still early and her bump practically nonexistent, but enough for her hyper-observant husband to notice it was there, causing him to smile all the more to her. 

Once inside the car, Shawn drove them to a path unknown to Juliet, who assumed they would hit their usual places such as the shoreline near the Golden Gate Bridge, or the Italian place a few blocks from their building. Even the tacos truck was a go-go when it comes to Shawn. There would also have laser tag, paintball, the kids' playground at Oak Park, but since she got pregnant her husband discarded all those marvel options in fear of Juliet getting hurt or churning their baby around her tummy too much. 

So she settled in and let herself be surprised, something she discovered her husband was more than capable of doing. Their wedding party still one of the biggest and her favorite so far. Asking him for clues would be no use. She was sure Shawn would reply with an infuriating " _ Patience is a virtue, Detective." _ to which she would roll her eyes. 

Juliet accepted her cluelessness and decided to enjoy the sappy playlist of the radio station Shawn turned on, and the glances of pure adoration he would give her when the lights were red, his hand never leaving hers. 

Wherever they were heading, she knew it would be quiet and reserved, a place for only them two. Despite being a people’s person, Shawn hated crowded places and this specific day of the year meant packed restaurants, with flower vendors dancing between tables, offering red roses to every couple they saw, causing the waiters to have to scream to get their client’s orders.

It took another fifteen minutes for them to arrive, a secluded place a few miles from the San Francisco downtown. They passed through a few houses and then reached a greener area, with open spaces covered in well-cut grass and some trees adorning the back and the sidewalk. 

Shawn parked their car in front of an empty green area, a smile growing on her face as his wife looked at him puzzled. But he only nodded and made his way out of the car, toward her side to open her door. 

Helping her out, he led their way inside the grass path, heading more to the back, under one of the trees planted there. 

It wasn’t much, just the two of them, candles, sunset, and blankets. It wasn’t big or pompous, nor demanded extensive planning or cost a fortune. 

It was a simple meal under a clear night sky darkening above them. 

But it was perfect. 

Juliet could practically feel the magic in the air, splitting her attention between her surroundings and her husband, who couldn’t seem to tear his eyes from her. 

“You’re so beautiful, Jules.”

Blushing profusely, she repeated the motion from earlier that evening of tucking her hair behind her ear.

“You already said that.”

“It’s still true.”

Smiling, that captivating smile that took Juliet to another planet, Shawn gently dragged her closer, his thumb pads caressing the soft skin of her face, delicately tracing her features, exploring those known traces, still mesmerized by their beauty and perfection. 

They enjoyed their meal in light conversation and a good amount of laughter, their long time friendship only intensified in their marriage. 

There were cake and pineapple smoothies, and when the food hit in, they just sat there, embraced each other, in companionable silence while admiring the place and the sky. But Juliet’s curiosity was screaming to know what they were doing there, what was that place, and, raising her head from her husband’s shoulder, she stared at him, questions ready to be asked. 

“Shawn. Now that we are here, and we’ve eaten and, I don’t mean to sound ungrateful or anything, but…”

“Go ahead, Sweetheart.”

“Where exactly are we? I mean, it seems like a neighborhood? I... “

Smiling, he watched her intently, grasping her hands in his.

“You’re right, Sweetheart. This is a neighborhood. Actually, we’re sitting right above a lot.”

Her eyes widened, prospects of them committing some kind of felony or invasion of any sort clouding her mind.

“Shawn! We can’t be here then. You kn-”

“Shh. Jules, babe. It’s cool.”

“No, it’s not. We’re sitting at other people’s lot, Shawn. I thought this was a secluded,  _ public _ , area.”

“Well, it is secluded. Certainly not public, I hope. But the owner doesn’t mind.”

Some realization started to trespass the fogginess of worry in her mind, settling Juliet's spirit for the moment.

“You know the owner? Where are we, Shawn?”

He smiled, so warm, so incredibly captivating, Juliet held her breath, not sure of the outcome his answer would imply but feeling some bubbling excitement rise to her heart.

“Home, Sweetheart.”

Her eyes widened, blue, shining like comets under the night.

“What?”

“We’re home.”

Still shocked, she looked around the big green land, the space, still empty, ready to be molded and shaped like someone’s dream.

“Y- You mean..”

“Yep. I bought it. You’re looking at our future home. It will take some time before we finish the house and everything, I don’t think it will be ready until the baby comes, but it’s ours. It’s yours for you to build whatever you feel like. But, I already warn you that it has to have a pool in the backward because Gus-”

But he couldn't finish. Juliet's lips sealed his, kissing him passionately, dragging him to her hazy of love, engulfing him in her warmth and soft touch. Her fingers lost her grip on his hand to caress his hair, all the passion, all the love, the commitment, Juliet conveyed through their locked lips, trying to show him how grateful she was. Not only for that but for him too.

Juliet could feel the magic in the air. It felt like a dream, a perfect fairy tale, and the best part was that she knew she was wide awake.

It was real

It was her life.

It was perfect. 

Slowly she released him from her spell, but only inches, noses touching, love oozing from each pore of their bodies. 

“Shawn... I don’t know what to say. I -”

Grinning, partly because of the happiness he could see printed in his wife’s eyes, and partly because of the "very closing talking" position they were in, a memory that would make him shudder still to this very day, Shawn puckered his lips to touch hers, barely, before smiling again. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my Jules.”

Mimicking him, Juliet smiled too, feeling his lips initiating a new kiss to which she responded instantly. 

Definitely some magic in the air.

Maybe it was the way Shawn was kissing her or all the love he had for her, she couldn't tell apart.

But that night was just like a fairy tale. 

She was the princess, he was the prince and they were sitting above their soon-to-be castle. 

Once they parted, Juliet rested her head back on Shawn's shoulder, feeling his arms embrace her petite figure, large hands resting on her belly, caressing it softly, kisses in her hair before he rested his head atop of hers.

“I love you, Shawn. So much.”

Tenderly, he squeezed her, bringing her body even closer to his. 

“Yeah, you do. I love you too, Babe.”

Sighing happily, she relaxed inside his known embrace, both staring at the open space ahead of them, drinking in the view and each other’s presence. 

There, Juliet swelled in the certainty of how far they have come, memories of all the promises Shawn made her flooding her mind, not letting her forget, not once, about how he kept fulfilling each one of them. Every single day he managed to amaze her and she knew, without a hint of doubt that waiting for him, rooting for them, was the best decision she had ever made.

In a whisper, for her only, Juliet heard Shawn’s loving voice.

“Welcome home, Jules.” 

  
  



End file.
